Black and Blue Angel
by Febrile
Summary: Alternate universe lemonKagome, the trouble kid in school, is riding to her friends house when she hears this music . . .Will Kagome and Kouga find love in unexpected places?


Black and Blue Angel

By Okami-chan

"This is the last straw! Now you take this scrub brush and I don't want to see you stop 'till it's _all_ gone! Understand?"

Kagome glared up at her princable through her crystal-blue eyes and nodded grudgingly.

"Yes _sir_." She spat the "sir" as if it was a curse word. Then she yanked the scrub brush out of his hand, nearly losing him his balance, and dipped it in the bucket of soapy water. She brought it out, her black varnished nails glimmering with the wetness, and brought the brush in contact with the freshly graffitied wall. This was almost a weekly routine for her. The school counselor said she was having social problems, and her mother was too worried about Souta's failing grades that she hadn't even noticed Kagome's gothic change. Kagome, on the other hand, had her own explanation. She wanted a little spice in her life for once. She was tired of being the "good girl" everyone liked and wanted to hang out with. And her 15-year-old mind had given her "gothic" as a solution. And so far, it was working the way she wanted

She waited until the princable seemed satisfied that she was working and left. Then Kagome dropped the brush in the bucket of soap, undid her raven hair from it's torturous ponytail, and left. She went into the girl's bathroom and dried her hands, then headed for her friend's house. She walked to the bike-rack, unchained her black mongoose, and straddled it.

She was pedaling in the neighborhood when Kagome heard this music coming from a garage a few houses away from where she had currently stopped. The song had a catchy beat, and Kagome liked it instantly. She began pedaling towards it and stopped just short of the open garage door. That way, she could hear them, but they'd be unaware of her presence. The music coming from the garage was haunting yet beautiful.

"I'll be you're love, keep you close to me . . ." The lyrics were beautiful pared with the punk melody. It sounded to be a boy's voice, and a little familiar. Kagome got off her bike and walked it to the front, now in view of the band inside. A boy with long, black hair was at the mike, playing guitar. His hair was down and he had a red bandana tied around his forehead. Two other boys were behind him, one on keyboard, the other on drums. The one on the keyboard had short black hair, tied in a small ponytail near his neck. The one on drums had longer hair, though not as long as the singer, and it was tied in a ponytail near the top of his head.

The music went on, oblivious of the fact Kagome was standing there watching. When the song finally ended, the singing boy, now obvious to Kagome he was the lead, turned and faced the boy on keyboard.

"Miroku, great solo! Butcha need to keep with the beat."

The boy on drums sniggered.

"Yah Miroku. Why is it you can never keep up with me?"

Miroku gave him a sarcastic glance. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Oh, would you two stop it? Miroku, just work on it, 'kay?" Miroku nodded. "Sure thing InuYasha." He flicked off his keyboard while InuYasha set his guitar in its case. The boy on drums stood, stretched then found his gaze looking strait at Kagome, who was still staring.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kagome gulped. "I heard your music, and thought I stick around."

InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome. "Hey, I know you. You're that girl at school who graffitied the entire front wall. Nice work." He smiled.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome muttered.

Miroku had been gradually making his way down to her all this time and was now looking her in the face. Then he smiled and brought his hand around to her back, making his way to her . . .

"Ack! You perv!" Kagome gave him a sound smacking across his face, leaving a big, red mark.

The boy who had been on the drum just laughed. Miroku turned to him.

"Shut up Kouga!"

"Well," Kouga sneered, "It's your own damn fault!"

Miroku glared at him, then gradually a smile worked its way across his lips.

"Yah, it is."

Kagome was way wierded out by all of this, but managed a smile all the same.

"Well, I guess I gotta go. See ya!" She was just about to straddle her bike again when Kouga rushed down to her.

"I thought you said you'd stick around!" he said. Kagome blushed.

"Well, yah, but –" Kouga grabbed her arm before she could finish. "Then come on!" He led her into the house, while the others followed.

Kouga headed upstairs, still having his strong grip on Kagome's arm.

"This is my house. The other's just come here for practice. It's kinda hard to lug a drum set to one of their houses." He laughed. Kagome just giggled. Miroku tapped Kouga on the shoulder. "Hey, Kouga, I've gotta go. Big exam tomorrow."

"See ya. And InuYasha, don't you have to go too?" Kouga winked at him. Kagome, staring at InuYasha, didn't notice.

"Oh shit! That's right! See you tomorrow Kouga!" Miroku and him rushed downstairs, and Kagome heard the slam of the door as they left to their cars. Kouga dragged Kagome to his room.

"You can make yourself comfortable," Kouga said. Kagome took a seat on his bed. Kouga opened a little fridge and took out two Budlights. He held one out to her. "Thirsty?" Kagome nodded and took the bottle, popping the cap off.

"So," Kouga sat at his desk chair and swiveled to face her, "You're the one who took the spray paint to the school?" Kagome nodded and took a quaff of her beer. This was the first time she really looked at him. He was wearing a black, anarchy tee with a denim jacket over it, and way baggy jeans that hung on his hips, revealing his blue checkered boxers. His black sk8er shoes hid almost completely underneath the rims of his jeans. Kagome was in her own anarchy tank, shredded at the sleeves and rim. She was wearing black, fishnet gloves that reached about two inches above her elbow and black, denim shorts with the same fishnet for her stockings that reached her hips. Her leather boots reached just above her ankle, and were about three inches in heel. And of course, being Goth, she had black eye shadow, line and lipstick. Kouga, in particular, happened to think this was very sexy.

"So," Kouga smiled, "You gotta boyfriend?"

"No . . . why?" Kagome asked. It was getting dark. Her friend must be wondering where she was.

Kouga smiled and took a large chug of his beer. "No reason. Has anyone ever felt you up?"

Kagome nearly choked on her beer. "Wha-what!"

Kouga just laughed and finished of the rest of his drink. Kagome did the same.

"I'm gonna take that as a "NO"," Kouga chuckled. He got up and sat next to Kagome.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kagome."

Kouga smiled. If this night was gonna happen the way he wanted, both of them would wake up happy. He gently put his hands on her waist.

"You know, I've seen you before at school. I've always thought you were hot."

Kagome's heart rate quickened. Why was he telling her this?

"I-I think I've seen you too," she stuttered. It was now completely dark. Kouga reached behind him and flicked the switch on his lamp, then turned the main light off. This gave the room a warm feeling. Then Kouga's hand snaked up to Kagome's head and brought her face closer to his. He reveled in the acute scent and sight of her. His eyes were half closed in a dreamy sort of way. Kagome willingly brought her face closer to his until their lips were touching. Kouga's lips pressed harder with passion as Kagome's mimicked his. After what seemed like forever, they parted for air. Kagome gasped. It had felt wonderful, and she wanted more. Kagome pushed her body to Kouga's until they were lying on the bed, Kagome straddling him and their lips connected once more. They each in turn opened their mouths little by little until Kouga drove his tongue deep into her mouth and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Kagome was the first to pull away. Kouga looked up at her and his hands wandered to her waist, where he tenderly pushed her tank up. Kagome helped him the rest of the way and removed the whole thing, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Then she reached for Kouga's jacket, where he sat up so Kagome could take it off properly. She then took off his tee shirt, revealing his well-toned muscles. There, Kagome placed a soft kiss right below his collarbone. Kouga reached behind her back and unfastened the latch to her bra, sliding at down her arms and placing it on the floor with the other clothing. Her breasts were perfect and Kouga couldn't help resting a kiss right between them. Kagome gave a soft moan and closed her eyes. She had never been this far with any guy. Kouga moved his hands to the button of her shorts and quickly undid it. He could feel the fire building within him, resounding at his manhood. His need was growing, as was Kagome's. Kagome lifted up, allowing Kouga to slide her shorts, along with her underwear and stockings, off while she kicked off her boots. She pressed her heated body against his and kissed him passionately. Kouga brought his hands to her breasts and massaged them tenderly. Kagome moaned in pleasure as she just as carefully undid his pants and slipped them with his boxers down to the floor, rendering his weapon to her lustful eyes. Kagome leaned down and licked the tip, causing Kouga to call out her name in bliss, his breathing now labored and heavy. Kagome smiled like a cat.

"Oooo, you like that?" she purred. She slid back, straddling his knees, and lowered her head, taking the whole tip in her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. Kouga moaned and gasped as he clutched the bedspread. Kagome moved her mouth from the tip down the shaft, moving slightly up and down, going farther downward each time. Kouga's incessant groans grew louder the farther down she went. Kouga thought he would explode in her mouth any time now. So he brought his hands to her butt and pulled her up, bringing her mouth to his and his throbbing manhood to her womanhood. He didn't slip it inside, rather waited for Kagome's consent. Kagome felt his shaft rub along her special place and gasped. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and slid it inside her. Kouga felt her inside wrapping tightly around his part. Everything fit so well. Kouga rolled Kagome so that now, he was on top, in control of the speed and force. He thrust home and Kagome moaned, both in pain and pleasure.

"Kagome, does it hurt much?"

"No, harder!" she demanded. It had only hurt a little, but her intense desire had quickly replaced it. Kouga obeyed her command and drove his thrusts deeper into her, making Kagome barely able to beg for more. Kagome held onto Kouga's butt, making him go faster and faster. They bounced up and down, going faster until Kouga couldn't hold back any longer. He groaned and Kagome felt the hot wetness shoot inside her as she climaxed with her lover. Kouga, still inside her, laid his head against Kagome's breast. Both their breathing was heavy and the sweat glistened on their bodies.

"Ohhhh Kouga . . ."

"Kagome."

Kouga lifted and picked up Kagome's still shaking body, pulled back the covers with one hand then put her down, getting in beside her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Kagome. My black and blue angel."

He took the covers and pulled them over his lover's shoulders, then drifted off to sleep him self, his arms holding Kagome close.

The End 


End file.
